


Street Food

by sandorara



Series: The Dumpling Chronicles [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, blowjob, comedic smut, date in Kugane, food porn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandorara/pseuds/sandorara
Summary: Somewhere in the back of his head, G'yozah cursed his mother and her ignorant sense of naming.





	Street Food

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime in an unknown future after Your Ala Mhigo and the current MSQ events. This is 100% me making fun of myself. Contains no spoilers and can be read by itself.  
> BTW! G'yozah has an instagram now haha: https://www.instagram.com/yozahoftheg/

He thought he'd used enough caution, avoided all the risky areas. He had not, however, prepared for any _new_ street food stalls. His ears flicked back as the shouts of the merchant reached his ears.

"Delicious gyoza, cheapest in all of Kugane!"

Somewhere in the back of his head, G'yozah cursed his mother and her ignorant sense of naming.

Now, he knew it had been a coincidence. It wasn't until he was already 6 years old that a faraway traveller had told them about the far eastern snack he was unexpectedly named after. And from that day on, his mother had taken every chance to instead call him "Dumpling."

People finding out about that without the actual context had been embarrassing enough. This was--

He quickly grabbed X'rhun's arm, trying to coax him in a different direction. "Oh, I'm sorry, I must've taken a wrong turn this is--," he said quickly, pulling on his partner's arm.

"That's okay, G'yozah, it looks like a rather nice detour."

Why was the universe against him today? He sighed, and let his earlier smile cover his face again, hoping that maybe he'd be lucky. Maybe the guy wouldn't shout again, or maybe X'rhun wouldn't listen properly. Maybe.

Oh how wrong he was. They only made a few more steps down along the side street until G'yozah's ears perked to attention at the man's voice again.

"The best and cheapest gyoza in all of Kugane, a must-try!," the man's voice echoed in the surprisingly empty side street, and G'yozah knew it was too late. His only hope was to pass by quickly. He shifted closer, glueing himself to X'rhun's side in the hope of keeping the man's attention on himself.

He knew the odds were against him though. So far his beloved partner had been eager to try everything presented to him in the Far East, his excitement and curiosity endearing and warming G'yozah's heart.

But why this, by the Twelve, why this?!

"Dear sirs, please try some of my gyoza! The best in Kugane!"

He _felt_ X'rhun's attention shift and lock on the street vendor, and when there was resistance as he tried to walk on he _knew_.

X'rhun had heard.

He looked up, and X'rhun was looking towards the stall with a curious gleam in his eyes. He turned to the man, pulling G'yozah along next to him. "What did you say these were?," he asked, voice warm and curious as he pointed at the dumplings slowly frying on the stand and smiled at the man.

G’yozah made one last, weak attempt at pulling on the man’s arm to continue, past the stand, but he knew it wouldn’t work. In all fairness, it wasn’t like he expected X’rhun to make fun of him. With a resigned sigh he looked up, just as the man responded.

“Gyoza! A Hingan twist on traditionally Yanxian dumplings!”

He could see X’rhun’s smile widen next to him, and then he gave G’yozah a quick look. A quick look that said everything.

“I’m interested,” he said, and G’yozah found himself staring at the sizzling, curved dumplings.

“They’re very delicious, here try one,” the stall keeper continued enthusiastically, handing a set of chopsticks to X’rhun and gesticulating to the dumplings. And X’rhun picked one up, with a simple thank you, before G’yozah watched him bite into one end of the dumpling and chew it slowly, contemplating the taste. And then the other half disappeared as well.

“Have you ever tasted such juicy gyoza before?,” the man asked, trying to hand G’yozah another pair of chopsticks, but he declined wordlessly. Then X’rhun hummed, as if thinking of the answer, and G’yozah’s eyes were back on him in an instant.

“I think I might actually have,” he started, and G’yozah’s eyebrows flew up. And then X’rhun turned to him, a playful smirk on his lips.

“I have tasted some _very_ juicy gyoza.”

Nothing, no primals, no Garlean armies nor any previous sexual adventures, could have prepared him for that unexpected blow. That was _not_ how he’d expected this reveal to go.

He felt as if his face was on fire, and he could only gape. Actually, that was making more than his face feel hot. _Gods_ , and X’rhun was still smirking at him, his eyes bright and happy and _oh Gods_.

And then, X'rhun's hand landed gently on his waist as the man turned back to face the street vendor. The glove was cool against his skin and he felt a shiver go up his spine.

"We'll take a box," X'rhun spoke, and there was still amusement in his voice. But when he continued it was lower, so much lower, and the hairs in G'yozah's neck rose on edge.

"I'll need to _compare_."

It was honestly unfair, the way X'rhun looked back at him, eyes gleaming and the most innocent of smiles on his lips as he accepted the gyoza from the vendor. All that while G'yozah could only swallow nervously, his body feeling tingly and his mind reeling from the man's implications, heat spreading throughout him.

Usually that was _his_ job. This wasn't fair.

He sent a quick smile in the vendor's direction as X'rhun thanked the vendor with a small, region appropriate bow, before heading further down the street at a quick pace. All his senses were on high alert, and he could _feel_ X'rhun's eyes on him as he followed right behind.

That _hunger_ in X'rhun's eyes as he'd smirked.

G'yozah bit his lip as another shiver went up his spine, and picked up the pace a little more. X'rhun called out his name, tone almost worried, and G'yozah reached behind him to grab the man's free hand, pulling him along.

And then as soon as he found an even smaller, darker back alley, he turned into it, pulling them in behind a corner. Turning around, he pushed X'rhun, dumpling box and all, back against the wall and kissed him. It was forceful and needy, and he was not ashamed to moan into it when X'rhun answered with eagerness as he pushed closer.

X’rhun pushed his hips forward against G’yozah’s, making him gasp.

“Turned on?,” X’rhun’s voice said right by his ear and that teasing tone was there again, only adding to G’yozah’s _want_.

“ _Yes_ , and if you don’t stop that I’ll do something _right here_ ,” he _groaned_ into X’rhun’s neck, and again X’rhun gave a soft laugh.

“Well, street food is best enjoyed in the streets, is it not?”

G’yozah groaned, both in frustration and from how X’rhun’s words again went straight to his groin.

“Who are you and where is my boyfriend?,” he muttered, grinding his hips forward. X’rhun chuckled again, making G’yozah shiver from how nice it sounded.

“I’m me, Yozah,” he said, then G’yozah was being pushed to the side gently, turning them around so his back was against the cold wall instead. And then he was left alone for a moment.

Looking to the side he saw X’rhun carefully placing the box of dumplingís on a railing and found himself letting out a frustrated groan again.

“Patience, I’ll need them later.”

And X'rhun stepepd back, so close, hand coming up to the side of G'yozah's face and his hat hitting G'yozah's head like it always did as he leaned in, kissing him with the same eagerness as before. G'yozah wrapped his arms around the man's neck, to hold him close, making sure the kiss wouldn't end too soon. This was ridiculous, _surprising_ , but he loved every second of it.

Eventually, X'rhun withdrew from the kiss and G'yozah opened his eyes to look at him. His eyes were bright, and he was _smiling_ beautifully and-- G'yozah gasped loudly as X'rhun pushed closer and grinded their hips together, smile becoming a playful smirk.

"Gods, Rhun, _yes_ , I'm hard," he muttered between quick breaths, fingers clinging to X'rhun's hair.

"Good," X'rhun mumbled, and then G'yozah's arms were lifted off the man's shoulders as he freed himself and dropped down on his knees in one smooth movement, hands going straight for the knots at the front of G'yozah's hakama.

G'yozah let his head fall back, breaths uneven as X'rhun's hands kept brushing him through the fabric. How was this even happening? _X'rhun was kneeling on the ground in front of him, in a back alley in Kugane, undoing his--_ The hakama came loose and slid down, revealing his small clothes, and then X'rhun's hand pressed down on him, softly through the thin fabric, and G'yozah had bite his lip to stifle a moan.

"First," X'rhun mumbled, as his fingers folded under his waistband and pulled the smallclothes down. "My G'yozah."

And then X'rhun first licked him, only to take him in right after, all in one go. Any effort to stay quiet had been entirely in vain as G'yozah gasped loudly, moaning into his hand, the other grabbing on to X'rhun's already wonkily turned hat.

"Gods, Rhun," he groaned, pushing his head back against the wall behind him, his other hand grasping at the wood as his knees felt like they could give in any moment. X'rhun just hummed around him and, _fuck_ , it felt good.

The entire situation was _unbelievable_ , X'rhun on his knees, practically _eating_ him up, licking, sucking, one hand on his hip one grabbing-- _oh_. G'yozah gasped loudly again, as X'rhun's fingers encircled him, adding to the already quite overwhelming pleasure.

He'd just--- not _expected_ this. Not that he knew what he'd expected when he slammed X'rhun into the wall--- A few kisses and a rushed walk to Bokairo, probably. Not _X'rhun_ instigating _sex in public_.

But _Twelve_ , was he not complaining. He felt his legs shaking as X'rhun swallowed around him, and the pleasure went all the way to the tip of his tail. He'd long since dropped X'rhun's hat and grabbed onto the man's hair instead, and his grip only tightened as he felt the pleasure building up inside him.

"Rhun, I'm--", he gasped, making an attempt at letting the older man know just how close he was, but all it really did was make X'rhun _swallow_ again and _squeeze_ his fingers around the base and-- _Oh_.

It was probably only X'rhun's hands on his hips that kept him from falling over, the orgasm making his knees buckle under him and slide lower along the wall. Biting his lip, he rode out the pleasurable spams, his tail curling in on itself and fingers clinging to X'rhun.

After a few moments, he felt X'rhun withdraw and opened his eyes to look down. X'rhun was staring up at him, his gaze intense and bright and his hair a complete mess thanks to G'yozah's hands. And then he licked his lips and G'yozah just wanted to bend down and kiss him right that instant.

"Hmm, definitely as good as I remembered," X'rhun then said, his lips forming into a pleased smirk. G'yozah took a deep breath, still dazed from what had just transpired and X'rhun's actions even now were just--- _unfair_.

"You're unbelievable," G'yozah mumbled, head falling back against the wall again, breathing still uneven. X'rhun laughed and got up from the ground, replacing his hat on his still tousled hair and a _happy_ grin covering his face.

"I prefer 'unpredictable'", he countered, and reached out to pull G'yozah's hakama back up. The resulting knot was nowhere near what it had been before they were undone, but it would keep the hakama in place for long enough. G'yozah was not planning to stay out any longer.

No, their next destination was definitely Bokairo. This didn't end here.

Reaching out, he grabbed hold of X’rhun’s collar, pulling him close enough to give him a quick, forceful kiss. Nothing about the lingering taste of himself was ’delicious’ or ’juicy’, but it had never been about that, had it.

X’rhun let out a soft groan as G’yozah nibbled on his lower lip, and with a well placed, gently pushing knee it turned into a moan. G’yozah smirked.

”Let’s head to the inn,” he mumbled as he let go of X’rhun, who was still looking like — well, like he’d just given a blowjob in a dark alley and needed reciprocation, really. Hot.

And with a nod X’rhun stepped away. G’yozah’s gaze followed him as he headed in what was _the opposite_ direction, until it landed on the box they’d bought earlier.

X’rhun was picking up the goddamn gyoza.

Without another word, G’yozah started walking out of the alley, just wanting, _needing_ , to get to the inn as soon as possible. After only a few steps, he felt X’rhun join him at his side, falling into step with him.

He heard some rustling, and in the corner of his eye he could see X’rhun opening that cursed box as they walked. Cursed. G’yozah feigned ignorance. Inn. X’rhun out of his clothes. Soon.

Eventually, X’rhun spoke.

”Hmm, these dumplings do put up a strong competition, they are indeed very juicy!”

G’yozah’s ears twitched a little at that, not entirely sure how to take the man’s words.

”I might need another comparison after all, Yozah.”

And G’yozah groaned dramatically, a grin spreading across his face as he picked up the pace further.

They might just have a long night ahead of them.


End file.
